I Love Her
by Calzona23
Summary: Arizona's thoughts on her wonderful Calliope. Second chapter - Callie's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**I love her**

It's been a long day at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It hasn't been a bad day, I've had 4 surgeries and all were successful including one on a newborn, often the toughest to perform being the tiniest of tiny humans. It's definitely been successful… just….long. I'm looking forward to spending the night with my girlfriend. I'm sitting waiting outside the entrance to the hospital; it's surprisingly a mild night. It's not raining, unusual for Seattle, it's just nice.

As my eyes are closed and I'm letting the stress of the day leave my body I hear someone walking towards me. I keep my eyes closed as I feel someone kissing my lips. I'd know those lips anywhere; they're the best lips I ever kissed. I kiss back but before I can deepen it, she pulls away and sits next to me one arm around my back and the other across her body resting her hand on my leg. Its little moments like this that make me fall even more in love with Calliope than I already am. She surprises me every day with the amount of love she has and knowing she is in love with me just makes life a whole lot better.

I never expected to find love when I took the job at this hospital but the moment I saw Calliope I knew I felt something. I heard the stories of her past – George and Erica, the only question I had was why the hell did they let her go? I'm glad they did otherwise I may not be sitting here snuggled up on a bench with someone I now know is the love of my life. I took a chance that night at Joe's, kissing her in a sleazy bar bathroom but I couldn't pass up the opportunity…. I'm so glad I went for it.

We get up from the bench and start walking to Calliope's apartment…sorry _our _apartment; I'm still not used to calling it that yet. I smile as I remember when she asked me to move in, I was so nervous in case she was going to propose or say she wants kids right now. As we're walking hand in hand she looks at me and asks me why I'm smiling. "I'm just thinking about us" was my reply.

She smiles and with her free hand she cups my face, she leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips before she pulls back, looks into my eyes and says "I love you Arizona Robbins". I can feel the tears in my eyes as I realise how happy I am in this very moment. I feel my heart swell with how much I love this woman. I smile at her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life like this. I look up at her and know exactly what to do. As we look into each others eyes I open my mouth and ask the one question I never thought I'd ask anyone, yet I know it's the only thing I want…..

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a second chapter since a couple of people wanted one.

Disclaimer: I own nada. All character's belong to Shonda Rhimes.

All I own is love for Calzona!

Callie's POV

As I'm walking out of the hospital I look up and see her, the woman who occupies my mind the majority of the day. She's sitting on the bench with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. I can tell she's ready to go home... to _our_ home, and relax. I smile as I walk towards her and place a kiss on those soft lips... I can't get enough of those lips. I pull away a little quicker than I want to but we'll have plenty of time for that when we get home. I sit next to her on the bench, sensing she isn't quite ready to get up just yet.

As we're sitting there snuggled together I can't help but think how lucky I am. I think back to our discussion about kids and how we separated for a little while. I thought my heart was broken when George cheated, or when Erica left but what I felt then was nothing compared to the ache in my heart when Arizona and I parted ways. I snap myself out of that thought and look down at the body leaning against me and it reminds me again how lucky I am. I'll do anything for this woman. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I'll take it one step at a time. I know she mentioned 10 kids but somehow I don't think she would want to get started on that straight away and 10 is a bit much, even for me.

I feel Arizona shift beside me and get up, she grabs my hand and pulls me up and we start walking home, hands linked together. As I glance at her I notice she's smiling, that gorgeous dimpled smile that makes me melt. I ask her why she's smiling and when she replies that she was thinking about us I smile back at her, that smile that only she gets to see, the smile that shows how much I am in love with her. I place a quick kiss on her lips and tell her I love her. Never have I meant those words as much as I do when I say them to Arizona. We're standing looking into each other's eyes, blue on brown when she says those words that I thought I'd be the one to ask... "Will you marry me?"

I always thought I'd be asking Arizona to marry me but I was going to wait, take it one step at a time. I didn't want to rush her into anything, even though I was ready for everything with her we've just officially moved in together. Again she reminds me how lucky I am and now she wants to spend the rest of my life with me. She never ceases to amaze me.

As I'm standing there still looking at Arizona, I notice that although she's still smiling, the smile isn't as big as it was a few moments ago. I realise that I haven't actually answered her. I smiled my best Arizona smile at her and reply with the only answer I could ever possibly give to that question from her lips...

"Yes. A thousand times yes. I love you so so much!"

Our lips meet in a kiss full of love and full of passion. I can feel her smiling into the kiss, and I'm smiling too. Our tongues meet as the kiss deepens and I don't want it to end but we need oxygen. As our lips part, we stand as close to each other as possible, still holding one another and smiling like crazy, when Arizona breaks the silence and says "Lets continue this at home Fiancée!"

Oh God...I love her... so much!


End file.
